


We Get to Have This

by SalazarTipton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Day Five, Drabble, M/M, SH Love Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Short, bittersweet moment





	

Raphael felt Ragnor’s silently laugh shake him. If he wasn’t nestled between the warlock’s legs on his couch, he doubt he would have know. Ragnor was never willing open about his snorting laugh and tried to prevent it as much as possible. Raphael thought it was endearing. 

“What are you laughing about?” Raphael asked lightly. A smile started spreading across his lips.

Ragnor shook his head, lips grazing over the back of Raphael’s neck. He wrapped his arms more firmly around Raphael’s chest and gave him a slight squeeze. 

“I just never imagined I’d get something like this,” he said into Raphael’s shoulder. They twined their fingers together in a light manner--a feather-light reminder of  _ them _ ,  _ us _ .

He grazed his lips over one of Ragnor’s knuckles. “This as in impromptu lounging instead of getting our work done?” he asked although he knew exactly what his boyfriend was referring to since he thought the same thing not moments ago.

This was all so new that they hadn’t had a chance to really talk about this shared part of them. 

Raphael wasn’t even sure how to go about it. He’d never heard anyone else feel the way he did sexual encounters which was nothing. All the other boys bragged and talked so lewdly about the girls in the town. Raphael just assumed he was a...well, he didn’t know. All the boys just called him a prude. Raphael always retorted saying he was just a good Catholic. 

“Over all of my years, I never met anyone else who wasn’t interested in...the physical aspects of a relationship,” Ragnor whispered with his head resting on Raphael’s shoulder, one of his horns brushing against Raphael’s cheek when he turned to listen better out of habit. “I never thought I could have the parts I did want out of a relationship. I never thought I’d get this.”

“I...I know the feeling,” Raphael whispered back. 

There was no need to rush anything; they were both immortal after all. Though that didn’t stop the feeling of urgency that crackled between them from the hidden, deep worry that somehow the world that told them they could never have this would tear it away from them. 

They sat there against each other whispering their thoughts back and forth until the sun was about to rise. If Ragnor had have needed to move to shut the curtains more firmly they may have stayed like that for an entire day--stayed there appreciating the miracle of each other and what they have when the world had insisted they would never get this. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments. Kudos are greatly appreciated! <3  
> Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr: [peachstiles](http://peachstiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
